


The Best Kind Of Pillow

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [35]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You quickly become Bucky’s pillow. All the damn time. But you don’t mind all that much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind Of Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overlordred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordred/gifts).



> Suggested by overlordred :)

The first time that Bucky had ever touched you it’d been incredibly strange, not because you weren’t comfortable with it, but rather because he’d been so careful about how and who he touched in the time you’d know him that the way in which he did it seemed completely uncharacteristic of the Bucky you’d been living with for a month.

_You’d been lying across the sofa length ways with your eyes closed; you had a day off and you were enjoying the quiet nattering of the others in the room and the calm that seemed to fall over you. Nothing seemingly changed when Bucky entered the room, you didn’t even know he was there he walked incredibly quietly, perhaps the result of two years running and hiding._

_The moment Bucky saw you he couldn’t stop himself. Normally he had better self-restraint, but you always looked so soft and warm and he felt like a little kid who wanted to be cradled by his mum, safe and protected. So he couldn’t and didn’t stop himself from approaching you._

_You let out a soft sound of surprise, as did those around the room who’d witnessed it, as Bucky crawled onto the sofa with you, rested his cheek on your round stomach and wrapped his arms around you. You weren’t quite sure what to make of Bucky nuzzling into your stomach, looking the most content he’d ever had so you didn’t say anything, didn’t raise any questions, just ran your hand through his hair and went back to relaxing as you had been before._

_Those around you especially Tony were confused, “Has he ever done that before?” Steve was the most confused, Bucky had never done that when they were growing up and he hadn’t done it since they’d found him again...it was..”No, that’s new...really new.”_

_They felt somewhat like they were at the zoo watching some weird animal display; he looked like a puppy, cheek smushed against your tummy, arms tightly holding you, breathing even as if he’d fallen asleep there. Everything about it including the way you went with it and just let it happen was strange and weird and it had them wondering if they were in a strange universe._

From that point on Bucky always found you when he was tired or when he just wanted to be close to someone, to be close to you, and he’d curl around you and plant himself against your tummy, relaxing into the softness there. It actually made your heart swell in your chest (okay, not literally, but it felt like it had) because he felt comfortable with you, he felt obviously safe enough with you to fall asleep there, and he always looked so much more peaceful when he slept on you. You knew he had nightmares, but never when he was sleeping on you and part of you wondered if that was just coincidence or if you had some magic ability to make his subconscious behave...you liked to think it was because of you. 

It also had the added effect of boosting your already pretty high self-confidence, it was a reminder that your tummy was good and nice and that someone very amazing enjoyed it very much. 

It happened so frequently in fact that the other’s slowly stopped questioning it when it happened. They rather questioned why it happened, why Bucky liked to use you as his own personal pillow when he had his own bed? 

__

__

_It had come to question really one night when everyone was together in the main living area, the TV playing a movie that Tony had chosen because ‘it’s my tower, my rules’, and Bucky curled on top of you nuzzled into your stomach and your hands running through his hair. He wasn’t asleep this time, just comfortable while watching the movie, his breathing relaxed and languid and his eyes blinking shut every now and then when you scratched a particularly nice spot on his head or neck. He honestly was a puppy. A large ex-assassin puppy._

_“Hey, Frosty!” Both you and Bucky turned your eyes to Tony who was no longer watching the movie he’d picked and instead looked incredibly confused, the others were equally distracted by him and Steve paused the movie (something he was always very proud of)._

_Bucky grunted at him, snuggling back into where he was resting against your tummy, but keeping an eye on Tony. Their ‘relationship’ had gotten progressively less tense over time, both actually being forced into group therapy together to sort out their issues...practically couples counselling. And while there was still tension and there was still the weight of everything over them they did have a civil relationship now that at odd times could be a little friendly. It made life a little easier for everyone._

_“Why do you do that?”_

_“Do what?” The could feel the way Bucky spoke against your stomach, shivering at how ticklish it was to have someone speak against your tummy._

_“Use Y/N like some sort of living pillow?” You were curious too, you had your speculations of course. Your tummy was pretty cushy as tummy’s go and you guessed it was similar to why people liked hugging you._

_“She’s soft.”_

__

__

_“Just that?” You hadn’t actually expected the truth to be something that would make you flush, not out of embarrassment but rather pride, maybe it was that Bucky had said it. That that low timber had confirmed that you were nice to cuddle with._

_“She makes me feel safe and comfortable as well.”_

_“Oh...okay.” Tony almost seemed disappointed with the answer he received, but there wasn’t much more to it. Sure, Bucky could have also said how he was pretty much in love with you, but he wasn’t sure you’d react so well to finding that out and he didn’t want to ruin what he had._

__

_“Tony, just leave it, he finds it comfortable, Y/N isn’t complaining.”_

_“I was curious!”_

_“Guys, just play the movie?”_

The routine carried on for months, at some point confessions came about and an actual relationship was formed from a previously quiet and physical one. It was a relationship that meant cuddling happened in bed rather than simply on sofas, that meant that you were there when he woke from a nightmare and needed to curl around you or have you curl around him, that meant he was attentive to your needs and careful to make sure you were doing more than just okay. 

But the one thing that never changed was Bucky nuzzling into your stomach. He always found time to do so, whether you were lying in bed after making love and he’d slid down to press his cheek against your bare stomach, hands on your hips. Or whether he was simply pulling you to your shared room so he could curl up and press against your tummy, kisses falling there as he prepared to take a nap that would take the both of you. 

You were Bucky’s best and favourite pillow and you quite liked being his pillow as well.


End file.
